1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gas caps and more particularly pertains to a new gas cap removal alert system for reminding a user that a gas cap is removed from a gas tank input.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of gas caps is known in the prior art. More specifically, gas caps heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art gas caps include U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,339; U.S. Pat. No. 4,053,083; U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,709; U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,072; U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,423; and U.S. Pat. Des. 320,562.
In these respects, the gas cap removal alert system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of reminding a user that a gas cap is removed from a gas tank input.